narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noriaki Hyuga
Noriaki Hyuga is the descendant of an Uzumaki Kunoichi and Hyūga Clan shinobi of the branch clan. Noriaki grew up always travelling which he loved a lot. He never went to any ninja academy nor experienced any troubles as an Uzumaki, he was accepted at Chūnin leveled ninja when his family first settled in Konohagakure. Since Noriaki was always travelling, as a child he learned many ninja techniques and was able to awaken his Byakugan at the age of 5. He was also able to completely master the Water Release techniques before becoming a Jōnin, showing his intelligence and ability at ninjutsu. Background Noriaki grew up after travelling nation to nation because of the destroyed Uzushiogakure where he grew up in. Been the son of a runaway Uzumaki Kunoichi and branch member shinobi of the Hyūga Clan. Noriaki grew up around the care of his older cousin and brother who continually taught him Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu. By the age of 12, Noriaki and his family settled in Konohagakure after making an agreement with the third hokage who promised that they wouldn't be harmed or treated as outsiders, although his word would never count for the peoples. By age 16 he was selected to compete in the Chunin Exams under special admission circumstances from the hokage who recognised his abilites as a future ninja. It was at the end of the Chunin Exams that the village had recognised his abilities and control over his abilities and also his level of intelligence. By the age of 17 Noriaki had completed 3 S-Ranked mission, 135 A-ranked missions, 240 B-ranked missions, 300 C-ranked missions and 0 D-ranked missions. Not only was his family and village impressed by his abilities at such a young age, he was also recognised outside the village as the weaponless ninja because of his use of limited ninja tools as a result of his Gentle Fist fighting style and the fuijutsu marks been laid around the village, nation and even some other places in other villages from missions. Such as many completed in the Mist, Sand and Rain. His abilities also stood out to the Hyūga Clan who had finally acknowledged and accepted him and his family. The Hyūga Clan were not the only ones, Orochimaru and Danzō Shimura wanted him to work for them. Appearance Personality Abilities Noriaki has been praised for his abilities as a Jonin by Kakashi Hatake and Orochimaru with his level of intelligence and battle skill prowess almost that of the Sanin. As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Noriaki has a remarkably powerful life-force. Giving him immense longevity, and tremendous reserves of chakra and vitality. His inherit life-force also grants powerful healing capabilities, allowing Noriaki to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. The potency of Noriaki's chakra was enough to restore one of his teammates chakra reserves after nearly being completely drained. Noriaki has demonstrated his skills as a powerful Jonin, been able to take on powerful opponents such as the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki without the need of Sage Mode on top of leaving the fight 'alive' and without serious injuries. Dojutsu Byakugan Noriaki wields the Byakugan in both of his eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision, with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He notes that his Byakugan is especially well developed, far more so than his fathers. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception like the Hiding in Mist Technique. Noriaki's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows him to predict and better react to them. Naoki's can also follow the chakra for when ninjutsu is used - sometimes being able to copy the exact flow and movement of chakra, resulting in something similar one might do to copy the technique. Naoki's Byakugan is also able to expel chakra paralysing targets. Fuinjutsu Noriaki is very knowledgeable and talented in the art of fūinjutsu, being taught by his older family members. From his clan, he inherited sealing techniques to seal a tailed beast within a target, which could also be enhanced. Noriaki's chakra is able to also materialise as Adamantine Sealing and Attacking Chains, which are strong enough to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tails. He can also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains keeping all from entering, even the Fourth Mizukage. Noriaki can also perform the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Space-Time Ninjutsu Noriaki's signature ability was the Flying Thunder God Technique. His exploits with this technique gained him the ability to instantly move to a location of anything marked with his special seal, whether a tool, place, or person that was branded. Noriaki can also bring others with him, though he needed to provide the chakra for their transport. He did not need to accompany targets he teleported, giving him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away. His most notable uses of this jutsu was when he was fighting Yagura Karatachi and used the Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder technique to teleport his Tailed Beast Bomb. He has also used it to block the attacks of the Ten-Tails blasts during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ninjutsu Noriaki came across the summoning of Slugs as he trying out new jutsu's that he saw ninja's do during a fight, that was when he got transported to Shikkotsu Forest and spent two years there learning senjutsu. He demonstrated skills over mastery of his affinity incorporating the Water Clone Technique at times the target doesn't even see occur. Noriaki is also an adept sensor, able to detect chakra signatures from great distances and with the enhancement of his byakugan he can see oncoming enemies from 15 km away. For closer targets, he could detect everyone within an area by placing his finger on the ground just as many other great ninja's have done. Noriaki is also proficient in the nature transformations of Fire and Water Release mastering both. Noriaki can also perform the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, having further refined the kinjutsu created by Tobirama Senju and Kabuto Yakushi. Upon reviving the dead, Noriaki can implant them with special tags that grant him complete control over their actions. Noriaki can revive c:naruto:Hizashi Hyūga, Noriaki has also never experienced any trouble with using this jutsu nor do many ninja from the hidden leaf know about his knowledge of the forbidden jutsu. Senjutsu Noriaki's large amount of chakra reserves enabled him to learn senjutsu of Shikkotsu Forest, enhancing his techniques and physical boundaries by entering Sage Mode. He can also perfectly balance the natural energy with his chakra, displaying only a blue pigmentation around the eyes. He has shown enough skill to enter Sage Mode in a matter of moments. However, using it in battle as it deviated from his quick style of combat, Noriaki could never maintain it for long and would have to repeat the process of allowing natural energy to pass through. Taijutsu Noriaki's taijutsu abilities are aided by his Byakugan where he can see an individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Taught personally by his father, Noriaki learned the Hyuga's signature fighting style, Gentle Fist, where he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, resulting in their chakra flow being constricted or cutoff from minimal contact. Even though blocking gentle fist strikes is difficult, Noriaki's speed, precision and prowess as a fighter makes his taijutsu prowess especially formidable. Noriaki has also found a way to incorporate his Water Release mastery where he injects pressured water in a tenketsu spot ultimately puncturing that whole limb or he can absorb the water from a tenketsu spot decreasing its efficiency. Even at a distance Noriaki's Byakugan and keen reflexes made him difficult to hit. Category:Jonin Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Male